Her Evil Thoughts
by mizutani asuna
Summary: AU. Thirteen years old, Musa's powers are out of control. Can she regain her grip on them before she loses her mind? Chimera/Musa. Femslash. Don't like, don't read. Repost.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Evil Thoughts **

**CHAPTER ONE **

It was the thirtieth of May; in other words, Musa d'Melody's birthday. She had been up for some hours now, walking around the lake at the back of the house.

_What is so great about having the power of musical energy, if you don't even know WHERE TO BEGIN on controlling it?!_ Musa thought angrily, kicking a pebble, which exploded into a thousand pieces.

"Urgh!" she threw her hands up, and stormed inside.

Now that she was thirteen, her powers had reached their full potential, and all of a sudden every little thing she did caused some huge, destructive (and totally unexpected) reaction. Like this morning, when she'd been skipping pebbles across the lake: out of nowhere, this sonic shock rippled through the lake, and _every ounce of water in there _shot up, and came raining down on her, and everything else nearby. Where had it come from? Musa had no idea; her only guess was that this was another reaction to her new, fully enhanced powers that she had yet to learn how to control.

The back door shocked her upon re-entry, as did every nearly every other metal thing, it seemed. When she sat on her bed, feeling the usual energy spread through her body, Musa tried to get up. "N—n—no!"

Too late. Her bed jumped up at least three feet, throwing poor Musa up to the ceiling, and landing with a loud _CRASH!_

"Musa?!" Her dad stuck his head in the door. His voice sounded accusing. "What in the nine realms was that noise?"

"Oh, uh, you know..." Musa cut herself short, not knowing what to say. _Oh, I'm sorry, Dad, but I just sat on my bed and it threw me a relative eight feet in the air! Like he'd believe that, even if it is the truth!_

"Yeah?" her dad pursued her.

"Oh, you know, just tried a new spell and it totally backfired. So, uh, is that barbecue I smell?" Musa covered, quickly changing the subject. As much as she hated lying to her dad, she knew he'd never have believed her; after all, he met Mura when they were about thirteen, and nothing strange had occurred. _All my family has been weak up to me, so why was it me who got this destructive power?_

* * *

"—it's that new brand, Chardly, and, hey, Musa, are you listening?"

Musa had tuned in just in time. "Oh, yeah. You were saying? About some new barbecue sauce brand?"

"Oh, well, it just got shipped here from Adquistes and—"

"I've gotta go!" Musa interrupted, crossing her legs to prove her point.

"Oh, uh, go then!" Her father's face flushed, embarrassed he hadn't realized beforehand.

As she sat back down at the table, her father introduced the first topic of conversation that popped into his head. "So, how was the bathroom?"

"Dirty. You should clean it." Musa nearly smirked; this was how she was used to things.

"Well, yeah, your mom was the one who cleaned it, so..."

Her father would introduce wherever she'd just been as the topic of interest; she make some sarcastic remark; he'd stammer some reply that usually had to do with her mother; they would eat in silence; and then Musa would ask how the Octavians (her father's favorite football team) was doing in the championships (or however far along they were at the time).

"—and then, Number 14 makes this awesome pass to 20, who manages to score a touch-down in the last fifteen seconds! How's that for a thrilling game!"

"Uh, great, Dad...!"

"What's with you?" He could tell Musa was uninterested. "You usually love my football stories."

Seeing her dad's puppy dog face, she immediately acted perky. "Oh, well, yeah! I mean, in the last fifteen seconds?! That's incredible, Dad!"

Later that night, she picked up her flute and began playing. _Naturally, my flute is able to cure any stress I've had all day! _She relaxed, letting the music fill her room, when suddenly her notes started to go from normal, to faster, to higher, then became so loud she could barely stand it. Dropping the flute to the floor in anguish she looked in the mirror and thought: _What is wrong with me?_

Not wanting to go another round with the bed, she decided to try to siphon some of her power by doing a matter-merge exercise. She breathed in. "Okay. This is one of this simplest spells. You can do this, Musa, just focus." She pointed her finger at the set of crayons on the desk, and concentrated. The crayons became one big, multi-colored crayon, just as she'd envisioned. "So far, so good."

She pointed again, only to cause a sonic blast which charred her chair, and tossed her burnt behind to the ground.

"Ow...I cut my wrist." Tears stinging her eyes, she sucked the blood in while she hunted for a band-aid. "Here we go," she said, taping the sticky cotton to her wrist.

_There's got to be something I can do about this crazy power! There's got to be!_ Musa thought, her eyes landing on "Simple Spells and Charms for the Beginner," an elementary textbook. Picking it up, she brushed off her chair and sat down. Opening to the index, she recalled all the things Torrenuvula Elementary had taught her. With such happy memories on her mind, Musa realized just how much she did miss being a regular kid—that is, before her powers got out of hand. _Maybe this book can help._ It was both a thought, and a question as to whether it really could.

Forcing all her strength to kindle the small flame of hope she had inside of her, Musa turned to page ninety-five: "When dealing with a stressful amount of power, either your own or an opponent's..." Musa skimmed the page until she found what she was looking for. _Top Five Ways to Deal With an Uncontrolled Essence_. Reading late into the night, Musa eventually fell asleep crouched over the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO **

_Riiiiiiinnng! _

"Okay, okay! I hear you!" Forgetting she was still at her desk for the moment, Musa banged her fist against the book. "That's it! I've had enough! _Do-re-mi silencio_!" she shouted. A ribbon of colors flowed through and around the clock, silencing it.

"At least some of my magic still works right," she sighed in relief.

Getting up, she looked at herself in the mirror. "At least it's not a bad hair day..." she mumbled, walking towards the shower. A few minutes later, she was dry (well, mostly) and dressed. Musa plopped onto her bed, and resumed reading. "Finally!" she gasped, after a collective ten minutes of skimming. Her salvation: a quick potion even a third grader could do!

"One cup of month-old mayo (that shouldn't be too hard to find); two gallons of brand-new barbecue sauce (I'm in luck!); three teaspoons of crushed red pepper, one egg yolk, and half a cup of mushrooms boiled in Sprite. Mix together, and drink two cups worth. Sounds simple enough." Musa concluded, setting the stove to 'boil'. (She figured it'd be too risky to use her magic.)

_Ding-dong! _

"Musa, could you get that? I'm...just get the door!"

"Waah! Only two minutes left!" The doorbell rang again, and Musa yelled in that general direction: "Be there in a minute!" She began to count down the remaining thirty seconds. _Twenty-nine_..._twenty-eight_..._twenty-seven_...

"Yes!" Musa cried, turning off the boiler, and racing towards the door.

"Kimmy!" Musa exclaimed, surprised.

"Morning, Su. I was wondering if I could borrow your notes...?" the visitor asked.

"Sure, they're in my room. You know where to look."

"Thanks."

Heading back to the stove, Musa glanced down at the book. _Warning: Side effects may include: forgetfulness, drowsiness, the runs, and bad breath_.

Forcing down the last cup, Musa headed to her room and poked her head in.

"Find 'em?"

"Uh, yeah, whoa...what _is_ that smell?"

Musa cupped her hand around her mouth and smelt her breath. Yup. It was her. "Um...forgot to brush?" _Why did I just lie to Kim? _

"For how long? The past WEEK? Sheesh, at least take a mint or something." The visitor handed Musa a box of breath mints; she dumped the whole box down her throat. _The side effects didn't say anything about "proneness to LIE", so why am I? There's nothing to hide, right? I only took a simple potion..._she thought worriedly.

"Su?" the visitor used her childhood nickname.

"Eh, Mera?" Musa replied, using her friend's alternative nickname. "What is it?"

"You look worried, is something wrong?" the visitor looked concerned herself.

"No, it's nothing." _I lied again? I meant to say, "Yeah, there is something troubling me." So why didn't I?_

"Are you sure?"

Her voice said yes, but she shook her head no. Musa knew full well something was wrong with her. She _hated_ liars, and was appalled when she found herself lying.

"Su, that isn't like you. Your voice is lying, but your heart is trying to tell me the truth, isn't it?"

Musa smiled at her friend. _Leave to the queen of intuition; Kimmy always knows what's going on in my head!_

"Nope," she said, nodding her head "yes".

"I thought so. What were you boiling a few seconds ago? Or you can't tell me?" She added the last bit so as to get a direct answer.

"Nothing. I was just boiling a potion to keep my powers in check." _Finally, some truth out of me! Thank you, Kimmy!_

"So your powers _weren't_ out of control for _no _reason?" the visitor pursued.

"Absolutely." She'd found that as long as Kim asked the _opposite_ of what she meant, she was able to tell the truth. "My powers became too much for me to handle, so I drank a potion I got out of one of our elementary texts, to keep it in check until it cooled down."

Musa inhaled deeply. It was good to get it off her chest.

"I see. Lying was one of the side effects?"

"No."

"Then you know?"

"I don't know what's going on."

"You won't be okay for the study group this afternoon, then?"

"I will. I won't THANK YOU, you know, Chimera."

"You're welcome," Chimera replied, reading the truth in her friend's response. "Wanna go swim in the lake out back?"

"Absolutely not," Musa smiled, getting into her bathing suit.

* * *

Splashing each other, it didn't seem like anything could go wrong. And then Musa felt the energy build up inside of her again, burning to be released.

"Chimera, get out!" Musa warned, but too late: a small whirl pool encircled the duo, nearly drowning them both.

"What the heck was THAT?!" Chimera looked accusingly at her friend.

Musa frowned. "_That_ would be my out of control power. I'd thought that potion kept it in check...it's been so long that...well, I guess not."

Musa sighed. Had it not been for her wet face, someone might have noticed she was crying. Here she was, a proud Melodian, and she'd nearly drowned not only herself, but also her closest friend. _What kind of monster am I?_ Musa asked herself. Suddenly, her eyes flared red, and she grasped Chimera's throat.

"Mus—ah?" Chimera's cry came out a gasp; tears came first slowly, then flooded out in torrents. "Musa!" Chimera forced her best attempt at shouting.

In an instant Musa's eyes returned to their regular blue, and she seized consciousness of what she was doing.

"Chimera!" she cried, dropping her (now breathless) friend into the lake. Musa dived after her with a single thought: _What has come over me? _


End file.
